pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dycle
Character Info Dycle arrose from the faceless masses of the Tei'kaliath shortly before the Second Exodus. During the early years of the colony he performed functions as an architect, builder, and scout. When Ama'varde was established he settled into a career as a mana specialist. He is currently aboard the colony ship. Physical Description See Picture. Appearances Chapter 2, Colony 3, Page 2 05/11/11, EA, Panel 5 Being directed by Eh'rin, Panel 6 being served food by Timotheus. Chapter 2, Colony 6, Page 2 06/01/11, EA, Panel 3 Setting out in the rain to F-22. Chapter 2, Colony 16, Page 2 08/24/11, LA, Panel 4/5 lower half swearing allegiance to Ill'haris An'jhali Chapter 2, Colony 20, Page 2 09/08/11, EA, Panel 4 preparing meat for jerky Chapter 2, Colony 22, Page 2 09/21/11, EA Panel 4 bust with text about arrows and bolts. Chapter 2, Colony 24, Page 2 10/05/11, EA Panel 6, bust with text about wagons and rotten snow. Chaper 2, Colony 25, Page 1 10/14/11, LA Panel 5, Proposing Amavarde's first law. Chapter 2, Colony 25, Page 2, 10/12/11, EA Panel 5, interrupted argument with Xenon. Chapter 2, Colony 26, Page 2, 10/26/11, EA Panel 5 & 6, digging fellow tei'kaliath out of snow and staring down Dvuagar. Chapter 2, Colony 27, Page 1, 10/28/11, LA Panel 3 & 4, Chibied chasing down the illharis and telling her of the Dvuagar. Chapter 2, Moon 2 Day 26, Page 1, 02/08/12, LA Panel 1, Having law conserning tainted vetod by Illharis. Chapter 2, Moon 2 Day 28, Page 2, 02/24/12, EA Panel 4, Failing at creating a Plant Foci. Chapter 2, Moon 2 Day 30, Page 1, 03/09/12, LA Panel 5, Pointing out the colony has multiple expeditions out. Chapter 2, Moon 3 Day 14, Page 2, 06/13/12, EA Panel 5, Finally deciphering how to use the relic flute. Chapter 2, Moon 3 Day 1, Page 2, 07/11/12, EA Panel 3, Asking Warg about Kotorks. Chapter 2,Moon 3 Day 20, Page 1, 07/27/12, La Panel 2, Killing enemies with Earth high arts. Chapter 2, Moon 3 Day 24, Page 1, 08/24/12, LA Panel 3, Sealing a demon in an rock tomb. Chapter 3, Test flight 2, Page 2, 10/24/12, EA Panel 5, Hunched over a pile of foaters. Chapter 3, Planning Coarse, page 2, 11/09/12, EA Panel 5, Deafeted in the tounament finals. Chapter 3, More Prep, page 2, 11/15/12, EA Panel 4, Manipulating a floater. Chapter 3, Close Call, Page 1, 11/23/12, LA Panel 2, Captain of the Watch. Chapter 3, Nal'Sarkoth Outpost 2, 12/07/12, La Panel 1, Trying to talk with Mili'dhal. Chapter 3, Search for the Island, 12/19/12, EA Panel 2, Talking with Minalia. Chapter 3, Serch for the Island 3, 01/02/13, EA Panel 6, Folowing the rest of the expidition. Advices Made By Clan Member Too many to count. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background Dycle was born to a family of struggling commoner blacksmiths in Shifaye'sindil. He is the product of the drunken union between his mother, Fil'icy'ty, and an unknown male after the break up of his sibling's father. Dycle was educated by his eldest brother, Jar'nel with a focus on smithing. Growing up, Dycle was undersized and showed little talent for even basic work in the forge. Dycle's empathic nature began to develop coming into fruition when he entered puberty. He began to feel the disappointment, anger and disregard his family felt toward him despite what they said and how they looked. This caused him to withdraw emotionally in an effort to deal with the errant emotions from his family and strangers. His destitute and undereducated family had no clue that he was an empath as he began to talk less and less and show less and less engagement with anything. Soon he would leave the forge for longer and longer periods of time. Dycle turned into a wastrel in his young adult life, randomly wondering the streets, doing odd jobs and scavenging for sustenance. His family lost track of him even relatively small confines of Shifaye'sindil's cavern. This carried on for many years, Dycle never staying in any area long enough to become known or a problem. Dycle's emotions faded to nill and his empathy developed sixth sense he used to analyses people like things. As Shifaye'sindil's tension rose, Dycle spent less and less time in the city, content not to deal with the irrational feelings involve. When the foreigners came from nowhere and routed the defendeds preoccupied with the internal strife going on, Dycle moved to the outskirts of the cavern. Skirting battles, Dycle managed to avoid getting ensnared and meet up with a group that was fleeing the city in a large group rather then disappearing piecemeal into the underworld like many others. Dycle's frail body and unwillingness to speak to others beyond basic communication placed him squarely in the faceless masses that followed the Tei'kaliath to Chel'el'Sussoloth. He rarely interacted with the "clan" that feed and clothed him until they protected him from same foreign enemies that destroyed Shifaye'sindil. While in the Nal'sarkoth gardens, joined up with D'rak family and they trained him to work as a scout. A unit was formed, Dragoneye, to map the wilderness while the colony was built. During that time he gained inside perspective on the Clan's needs and diverged from the life of an explorer into the Tei'kaliath's fledgling mana arts program. He mated with and produced a son, Zekolg D'rak with Seraphina and though they soon went their separate ways. Dycle grew powerful with High Arts and relic deciphering and was able to prove his worth during the Ithrin Campaign, killing many enemies and even sealing a demon in an stone casket when his unit commander was struck down and tainted. As Ama'varde became an establish colony, Dycle threw himself more and more into his work. The D'rak family started going their separate ways, Dycle was no different. Then the ultimate goal of relic hunting arrived randomly. A functional airship, piloted by ferrals of all things, landed and soon Dycle was hard at work trying to figure out the ship's mana systems along withe the rest of the clan's mana specialists and golem engineers. Dycle worked very closely with a Totolo female, Minalia, and soon Dycle's direct, logical ways and commitment won her over. He was indoctrinated into the Totolo family at Minalia's behest. Character Gallery Dycle Peasent.jpg|Dycle the Peasent Dycle Armor Modified.jpg|Dycle the Scout Dycle the mana.jpg|Dycle the Mana Specialist Dycle.png|Dycle the Knight Category:Player Characters Category:Mana Specialists